Setton-san
Setton-san is quite a newbie (not anymore! xD), neither in Dollars forum or Dollars chat. Now she has nickname, which is Secchan. She joined Dollars chat in July 2010. She prefers Dollars Chat though, because Dollars forum things make her confused.. Her personality: Random, naive,humorous,honest,easily distracted with anything (usually when she's chatting with her skype dollars friends), sometimes is lack of confidence, so ignorant when she is, but sometimes is also concerned about small things and serious about them. She likes to have fun and usually she loves to hang around Dollars chat everytime she gets bored. Setton-san: - Keeps forgetting age and locations of people she has met. (not anymoar these days :3) - Is possibly a perfect victim of Gramma Nazi cuz of her bad English - Could be annoyed easily. - Could be serious all of a sudden, without any special reason. - Could be crazy at times. XD - types with a hammer >.< - is a loyal friend once you get to know her more. What Setton-san loves: -Having a random conversation -anything con queso (with cheese) -chocolate -Chatting! -Browsing the internet! -Meeting new people - Stays up from night till morning (when it's holiday) What Setton-san dislikes: -Spammers (bad words) -Lack of internet connection (because it's her life) -People who act as if they were always right -Being forced to do what she doesn't want to do Relations: -'Setton' mostly talks to S, Iza-chan, Observer, and Rose on Skype Chat. -In the other convo on Skype, She usually talks with Celty and Panda -Miki is her onee-san. -That makes Keiichi her onii-san and Vee as her mom. -That makes Pedo Kingdom become related to her as well. -'Setton' is Zetta's tissue cuz she always calls Setton by the name "SETTY~" and Setton '''thinks that it sounds like a tissue pack's brand -'''Setton is the part of The Hag Family, as The Invincible Hit Lady -more additions? feel free to add here. *OPINION LIST ABOUT SETTON-SAN* I decided to make this space for people on Dollars to tell me about what they think of me. Hopefully it will help me to become a better person as time goes by c; Put your Dollars chat nickname first then straight to the opinion :3 1. to start off... ha bitches im first!!!!!! anyway.... setton is a good friend and offers intellgent yet random conversations, but she nags my about throwing away desks, but she is a good friend x3. -Observer 2. -- S -- Secchan, my love~! <3 8D Setton ish an awesome friend of awesome-sauce. :3 And I say awesome because just saying 'good' isn't enough. x3 You can talk to her about just about anything and the random conversations with her are my main method of procrastination and boredom-relief XD You're the best Secchan~! <3 :3 3. Teehee~ Setton is an amazing friend~ And I'm glad to have met someone like her :3 Sure she gets annoyed of me sometimes but she's so fun to talk to and well...I just love her~! Teehee~ :3 Setton I love youuu~ You're just so freaking awesome and the convos you bring up are so random and they make me laugh~ <3 Haha you truly ARE amazing~ LOVE, ♥Iza-Chan♥ 4. ~Rose~ I love you Setton.. and...uhmm you are so beastly (beautiful) :3 , I love when we go on chat and talk on random things.. idk care if it's random as long as I get to talk to Setton...yay!!! ohh I love you S!! my other love (lol idk if I should post that too) XDDD anyway I love you Setton and your like one of the most favorite person Rosey met in dollars..I think setton is the best!! and ofcourse your cool/beastly aura.. lol <3333 5. 6. etc... Category:Users Category:Durarara!